Seriane Kerm (rushu)
Life of the Sériane Birth ---- The Sériane Kerm guild was initially created with the purpose of raising a petition to start the Sériane Alignment on the Rushu server, though it serves a much larger purpose. It is a social guild, likely charged with making the server lag due to its constant stream of conversation. Sériane Kerm also strives to become a top-level guild, and strengthen its members in the process, as evident by its constant group hunts and dungeon runs. The guild is composed mainly with folk of mixed alignments. Should Rushu acquire a Sériane Alignment, however, it remains to be seen whether all members must be required to be exclusively Sériane. Mercenary Life ---- Always an active, friendly guild that is brimming with life, Sériane Kerm members enjoy the benefits of a close group, having backup and dungeon run groups when needed, and general chat for fun. Since it is a role-playing alignment it is trying to bring about, Sériane Kerm members enjoy the many quests made by its Division Leaders (see The Mercenary Alignment on this page) . These allow members to hone their role-playing skills and let them experience the Sériane alignment as if it were imposed on Rushu. It also build trust, interpersonal and teamwork skills, letting the guild become a close-knit, friendly community, and allows the chance for members to specialize in the offered fields of expertise headed by each Department Leader. Hierarchy ---- Newly recruited cadets added to the Mercenary ranks remain On Trial until they've learned the ropes and adjusted with long-established members. This is the cadet's chance to shine, so activity must be brimming and hands extended to meet the new arrival. That said, the Cadet has many opportunities to expand and grow within his or her field of chosen specialty. The guild has a strict hierarchy that observes its Guild Leaders, followed by Department Generals. A strict code of honour and respect should be observed at all times - thus, the guild has trained some handpicked individuals to enforce these rules, the Second-in-Command. A new Cadet is introduced to five fields of expertise, should they decide to specialise in a given role: *Mercenary, led by Gael. *Espionage, led by Burdock. *Breeders, led by Kisa. *Royal Guards, led by Copy. *Acquisition, led by Saladra. Cadet Recruitment ---- Admission to this guild is currently set at Level 90 or above, with few exceptions are made - we do encourage activeness in the guild, and impeccable personality. Applicants should have friendly manner, have a strong sense of loyalty to their guild, be very active, and have a desire to empower him/herself, as well as the guild. Applicants are encouraged to PM the guild co-Leaders, or one one of the Second-In-Commands. However, addressing any Sériane Kerm member will then refer you to the appropriate person. Once contact until they've met the guidelines to rank up, with rights given as progress through the ranks are made. Highest attainable rank without Department specialisation is Treasurer. Guild Member Profiles Guild Leaders ---- The two co-Leaders, Gael and Burdock, met some time ago in the Scaraleaf Plains, and with the promise of muffins at hand, Gael quickly recruited a new member to the guild: Burdock. One usually cloudy afternoon, Gael was happily minding his own business and eating sandwiches when Burdock accosted him and the next thing he knew, they were married. She has him well-tamed. They do not tend to make decisions without consulting each other or their Second-in-Commands first, and always try to take into account what most in the guild would prefer. ---- * Gael is always game. Lives by the philosophy of others = toys. Always the pragmatist, with an acid wit and razor-sharp tongue to go along with it. His mind is known to be acute and coolheaded in almost any situation that requires it - albeit the rare moment does come to light whereupon the life drains from his face and he assumes the dejection pose of hugging his knees whilst facing a decrepit wall. Otherwise, he is laid-back and prefers to snipe others with sarcastic bullets from afar. Those that know him, however, know he is trusting and loyal to the bone, and the key to his opinions and arguments (and indeed the best way to interact with him) is through fine philosophy, for his mind runs purely on the fuel that is semantics and logic: he has an uncanny encyclopedia-like intellectual knowledge. However, his butterfly mind often swishes from one thought to the next without rest and distracts him from any given task, taking most of his solemn mindset with it. That said, Gael is naturally curious about the world around and often remarks and asks questions, such as, "what's it like to hallucinate?" among other bizarre queries. Nevertheless, he is not the boisterous type and prefers a quiet, calming aura to surround him - befitting his slight OCD, which is shown by his neat-freak nature: everything is in its place and everything has a place, order reigning over chaos. Despite all of this, it is hard to believe that Gael is in fact, extremely shy when outside his immediate group of friends. He has been known to be too shy to even approach the sales personnel in a shop, instead getting friends to do it for him. * Burdock, a beautiful, thoughtful, and caring apple-green-coloured Eniripsa who knows how to have fun, Dock is usually the mischievous member of the guild - her favorite hobbies include practical jokes, as Gael knows all too well. She makes others feel welcome and at home immediately, through her pleasant conversations. She is Gael's dewy English rose. Hobbies include winding others up, which she does with alarming precision - knowing exactly when and where to strike, she can persuade anyone of anything. However, you should not underestimate and let her friendly demeanor fool you. She is a shadow goddess, working from behind the scenes, and thus the General of the Spy Department. With impeccable English manners and helpful attitude true to her Eniripsa character, she is indeed a most respected member in the guild, highly valued for her wisdom and insight. When not pulling a prank. Like most Eniripsa, she is intelligence-based and thus is able to keep Gael from whining about his HP being too low as he gets smacked around by a Yokai Ghost, which enemies tend to do, much to her strange bemusement. Second-In-Commands ---- The Officers act under Gael and Dock's leadership, enforcing the rules and guiding new members along, often helping them to choose a Department. They are handpicked and trained by the leaders. They also make up a Senate of the guild, voting on important guild matters, and ensuring the members' votes and opinions and taken into account. ---- * Kiba, straight-forward, what-you-see-is-what-you-get Osa, he does not play around. Filled with insider knowledge of Dofus, he is a valuable source of wisdom and a great ally for serious debate. Nevertheless, the tough talking Kibster and his wife Kisa run the guild's Dragoturkey operations with ease and impressive control. He has a devil-may-care attitude that can occassionally portray him as aloof among his peers, but he has the respect of the guild. His many contributions to the forums have established him as an expert PR magnet. * Kisa, Head of the Breeding Department, she oversees the newly-born Dragoturkey hatchlings and supervises their training in the guild paddock. With master knowledge on the intricate business of breeding, she is responsible for many generations of mounts. All guild members who wish to help in the breeding and gain access to the paddock must first gain her approval. Married to Kiba, the right-hand man in her Department. * Pickles goes by many names. Quiet and Mysterious. To the point that it's hard to get a word out of her. These are the widely-known trademarks of Pickles. Always nonplussed no matter what the situation is. She is however, an excellent sharp-shooter and strives to level the guild. Other than that, she is often found lazily watching Kisa blow kisses at the mounts all day, or in bed fast asleep, or - when roused - sitting on Gael's head demanding to kill several firefouxes. After drawing a picture that melted her heart, Pickles' proposal was accepted and she happily married Kaitaru. * Kaitaru, like Pickles, has been known by a great many names, most all of them Japanese. She is a true Osamodas lover - a love that borders on obsession - groping them until she owns a part of their soul. To other classes, however, she is resolutely loyal, impulsive and extremely energetic. If she wants something, she will not only go and get, but organise the whole guild to go and aid her in acquiring it. Her upfront nature is balanced by her goodwill, as she spreads her extra energy around and thus literally electrifies the guild. Not to mention its chat. After being wooed by a picture drawn by her, Pickles and Kaitaru were happily wed. * Salad. Cheery, happy-go-lucky Salad. True name is Saladra, and she prefers "Sal", but Salad stuck. She knows what she wants and goes for it, unafraid of the consequences. However, she is not impulsive - she will often think things through three or four times deciding on the best option, as she is as level-headed as she is perky. Members ---- The bread-and-butter of the guild, members are divided by their rank - which they earn through a mixture of merit, honour, and trust. The backbone of any successful guild, members are guided through the Department-choosing process and it is ensured that they quickly fit into the close-knit niche of friends through hunts, dungeon runs, business classes, tea parties, and raging wars, among other things. Often, the members are found scattered among the World of the Twelve in clusters of groups attacking anything that moves with lethal accuracy - or picnicking. ---- * Cadence - or Caddy for short - is something that Gael never thought he could find: someone more pro-grammar than him. She does indeed speak the Queen's English, in an eloquent, crisp manner. Her text is dark, witty, sarcastic and wrought with exquisite punctuation. She is helpful and aloof and does her best to preserve everyone's language skills. One wonders what will happen when she and Kingster meet. This rare and most wonderful creature does have an addiction, however: warm, liquid Irn Bru runs through her veins, and thus she must drink vast quantities of this soft drink to preserve her beauty and integrity! * Sydney's bright outlook in life make him the perfect target for many a cuddle in the guild. He loves to dance. He loves to prance. He is one of the artists of the guild, a gifted one. He is determined and steadfast by nature - if he needs something, it will get done, as simple as that. He shares an obsession for Osamodas with Kaitaru, and as such he is head-over-heels and happily married to the Osamodas Nairwick. Sydney also has two alternate characters - both bearing his name, and both Osamodas. This kookie summoner, therefore, has enough power to wipe out a small army and still make it home for tea. * Clippy: Aka Invisiclip, the friendly,invisible neighbourhood stalker. He can and will quietly stalk you for hours. Even watching you shower, whilst hanging from a tree branch. He is harmless, however, and as such, he has become Burdock's main Spy, often performing infiltration tasks that no others are sneaky - or indeed daring - enough to perform. He is a master at his art, earning him the oft-quoted phrase, "Invisiclip Strikes Again!" His sidekick happens to be Gael's alter ego, "RAWRman". * Copy - if you need to know anything about computers, Copy is your man. Um, cat. Humanoid-Feline. Ecaflip. He is forever interested in gizmos and ways to amuse his over-powered brain, and he does it with gusto, taking it in his stride - it is what he does best, and his heart is in it. He the head of Sériane Kerm's Royal Guards Division, and takes his title serious, ensuring that all Guards meet his rigorous training and command for maximum efficiency. * Ames, aka Astraea, is a Feca full of anecdotes and a furtive, easygoing attitude. She is cheerful, pleasant and occasionally gregarious: by her side, you feel at ease, the world is your cosy home. Always welcome in hunts, she is quickly rising through the ranks, achiving with the calculating mind and her good eye for business, the Leadership rank of the Acquisition School of Business. Is noted to be a "glompable person" by Gael. * Lock, or PL, never has his head in the clouds. Despite his age, he works harder than most to achieve what his wants, always doing so with dry, astute quips, as per his sense of humour and curiosity. Despite his unquenchable quest for Kamas and items, he is a trustworthy man. * Gus. A man of few words. Pleasant and to the point, Kaitaru's brother is a Spartan hero who speaks only when something needs to be said. He would much rather communicate with his actions. Although he keeps to himself, he is light-hearted and playful. If you extend a hand, he will shake it, albeit ensuring you know he'd never be the one to extend said hand in the first place. * Summer. Extremely knowledgeable and cheery, she is quite at home in Seriane Kerm as she continues her quest to find and defeat the greatest warrior Rushu has ever known. She's making quite a good deal of it so far, and doubtless the history books will allude and worship her brave footsteps. In the meanwhile, she pets Martin and Gael on the head, taming whatever wild beasts fall to her feet. * Kimbo, apart from her occassional bloodlust, leaves sharp remarks that have the ability to floor everyone with laughter. Her "occassional" bloodlusts last a long time, and every enemy will know to avert their eyes and stay away from Kimbo should she go on a rampage and sink her dragon fangs in. Only destruction can follow from challenging her. The Mercenary Alignment Sériane Kerm operates a Mercenary Contract, open to all potential patrons - for a price. Contacting one of the Sériane members with a specific request will result in a Contract and oversee the operations required by the customers. Each Division or School of Thought is headed by a specific individual who specializes in his given profession. School Masters may act independently of the two guild co-Leaders when required: setting up their own training times, their own quests, and their own forums and leading their own members. However, they each know that - although specialized in a certain field of expertise, they are all under the Sériane Kerm banner. Depending on the nature of the contract, you may contact the following Division sub-Leaders: Current Operations for Sériane Kerm, and their description, are: The Mercenaries' Art of War ---- A ruthless unit that specializes in Blood Money ("Contract Killings"). With Gael at its helm, Patrons can expect an expert, professional attitude in which the contract shall be fulfilled, whether Bonta, Brak, Neutral, Monster or Territory Conquest. They also provide training in tactics and techniques in the art of war for other members and whole guild Divisions, if they book an appointment with Gael. The Acquisition School of Business ---- If there is an item that a customer should wish to acquire, our team will retrieve it within a specified time frame, depending on its rarity. The Acquisition Department headed by Ames will ensure that the item is hastily given to the patron, fulfilling the contract. Drop hunts are included within this Department. They also teach other members n the art of money-making, with special hunts set up by the School master, Ames. The Espionage Temple ---- Professional and focused on their goal, they will spy on the activities on any alignment or character. While their duties can coincide with that of the Mercenaries, their approach is more cloak-and-dagger, and in the shadows. This Department has a specialized unit guaranteeing customer satisfaction - and anonymity. . The Dragoturkey Breeder Ranch ---- Any colour, rarity aside, of mount will be made here. Put in your choice of mount and Kisa - Matron of this Department - will ensure its safe delivery. She employs and number of Guild Breeders and Handymen to meet her high standards of productivity, and can call upon the Mercenary Army to level their Dragoturkeys to the customer's desired level. The Royal Guards' Fortress ---- The bodyguards of the guild, this Division was set up to ensure the safety of Collectors and guild-members, the Royal Guards is an elite and most loyal unit whose sole purpose is to ensure the safety of members, inter- and intra-guild-wise. They police the guild, ensuring any complaints are dealt with reasonably and with the expert aid of Guild Officers to resolve a matter quickly. Likewise, if the complaint deals with a non-guild-member, they take swift action to apply to the guild's Foreign Policy. They also head the PvP section, although this is open to all guild-members, rather than just Royal Guards. They hold tactical training sessions with the Mercenaries and Espionage Divisions. Headed by Copy and VW. ---- Patrons are encouraged to PM Division Leaders to arrange a contract suitable for them. ---- Current Sériane Kerm Projects The above five Departments pull together within the guild to maximize their specializations and thereby boost the many projects the guild participates into achieving. For the moment, these are our current ideals: * Egg Copycat to finish off the website design and polish it off with members' churning ideas concerning the look and practicality of the main SK website. Update: Copy has nearly finished, now must go through his text with a fine comb to root out any misspellings. * Have someone use his handy artistic skills to design a banner for all members to use (if they so wish) as a personalized signature to use whilst writing in our Impsvillage Forums. So far, VW has made one for Burdock, under the heading of "Queen of Oranges", which is rather apt in-joke. * Gael and Burdock are working together and, according to the poll consensus taken at a previously held guild meeting, updating the Guild Constitution and the Rights and Ranks sub-chapter which will bring into effect different amounts of Experience Points required to become a full-fledged member of any of the Departments. * Gael is working on a database of every member in Sériane Kerm, taking into account your personality, psychological needs, your tactical abilities, strength, weaknesses, and gear in order to compile a list of where each member should be in, Department-wise. As this takes time, members should expect to be assigned to a Department if they have not already chosen and applied through the forums. Category:Guild Category:Mixed Alignment Guilds Category:Rushu Guilds